I'll love you always
by furrfurr2001
Summary: Warning, Snapped!Prussia. Bad title is bad, but I think the story is better. PruCan oneshot. Please review!


Canada was worried, and thought himself stupid for it. Prussia was fine. Maybe he was just…spending some time alone. Yeah, that was probably it. But despite his mental protests, the shy Canadian found himself walking up the wide gravel road to the former-nation's house. A proud Prussian flag flew from the roof, and he could see a car parked in the driveway, so he was at home. His heart fluttered a bit at the thought of him and Prussia alone together in a house. But they were barely friends. Prussia noticed him, and seemed to actually care- "Stop it!" he hissed to himself. Pushing open the unlocked door, Matthew stepped inside. "H-hey, Prussia?" he called. No answer. Walking around, there was no sign of the albino. Fear was growing in the pit of his stomach as he went upstairs. Every room was empty. Every one. But as the Canadian turned to leave, he heard a sound. It sounded like…laughter. A lithe form dropped from the ceiling to land in front him. It was Prussia, but he looked…insane. "What're you doing here, Birdie?" he teased, waving the knife he held in his hand around. "L-looking for you…" Matthew muttered. "Why? No one remembers me. I'm a joke. Even West. How am I even alive? Tell me that, and maybe you could answer that question yourself." The little nation forced himself to meet snapped red eyes. "Because," he whispered. "Y-you're famous."

That stopped the murderous man in his tracks. "What?" "D'you know how many people want you back as a nation? Maybe it'll never happen, but you never know. It could be a group of middle schoolers, to make a micronation called Prussia, for it to grow, for you to rise again. Maybe it'll never happen, but we all care about you. We'd never let you die. Despite the lack of land, you're alive in the hearts of believers, Prussia. There was a Prussian micronation in Canada, did you know? There are Prussian castles. You're everywhere, Prussia. Maybe it's because you don't believe in yourself?"

The Canadian was as shocked as Prussia himself. He had no idea where his words came from, they just flowed. The albino was staring at him in awe. "Gilbert…" he pleaded softly. This animated (bad pun is bad XD) the man and he stepped forwards and shoved Canada into a wall. Violet eyes stared at him, full of terror. "Birdie?" he whispered. The madness was gone from his red orbs. "Gilbert?" Matthew whispered back. The Prussian man stepped away in horror. "Matt…I-I…I don't…" "It's okay. I feel like that too, sometimes." He hesitantly stepped forwards and hugged the man he now considered a friend. Gilbert shakily hugged back. When Matthew pulled back, there was light in his purple eyes. "Awesome nations like us have to stick together, eh?" he teased. "Yeah!" Prussia cheered. "C'mon. I'll go downstairs and make pancakes, then you can tell me how you could drop from the ceiling. And possibly where you keep your radioactive spiders." The other nation laughed, a wonderful sound.

"Do you want some pancakes to go with that syrup?" Prussia raised an eyebrow at the sheer amount the Canadian had put on his plate. "Nah, it's fine." Canada replied. They laughed their way through the pancakes, and then finally, it was time for Matthew to leave. "Gil, I have to go…I promised Alfred I would play video games with him," he sighed. "Oh…alright." Matthew awkwardly hugged him again, then turned to leave. "Wait." Gilbert muttered. "Hm?" the shy man turned.

"I have to do something." "What's that?" Again, Gilbert pressed the little Canadian to a wall, but what he did was different. He quickly kissed the other nation, on the lips. It became even better when Matthew kissed back. "Gil?" he muttered. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie," Prussia murmured. Then Canada threw himself at the other nation and kissed him again. He pressed the Canadian to him, as though he feared he might disappear. "I love you," Canada whispered. "And even if Prussia is forgotten by the rest of the world, I'll love you always."

**Bad ending is bad. My romance kinda sucks. But I was soooo sad last night, I saw a heartbreaking picture of Prussia, and decided to make it my screen background. Now I have an obsession with having Prussia rise again. It's so sad. But yeah, Prussia was a micronation in Canada. We need him back, folks. Find a way. And when you do, let me know. **


End file.
